


Mirrored Mistakes

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [113]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Lumnus, Age of Ruin, Alcohol, Ardyn Izunia Being Ardyn Izunia, Awkwardness, Bad Jokes, Confusion, Courage, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family Drama, Forceful kissing, Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy XV) Needs A Hug, Good Somnus Lucis Caelum, Guilt, Hang over, Heartbreak, Hope, Hugs, Love, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret Deserves Better, Lust, M/M, Mentions of Aera Mirus Fleuret, Mentions of Noctis Lucis Caelum - Freeform, Missing someone, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Poor Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy XV), Sexual Confusion, Sharing a Bed, Shock, Surprise Kissing, Unrequited Love, mentions noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Luna, in a drunken teary mess, is beside her self with grief over the fact Noctis and their daughter have missed so much time together, and Somnus is the only one around to comfort her. Unfortunately, for the Founder King, he looks exactly like his grandson; leading to a very awkward and confusing situation.Meanwhile. Gilgamesh is battling his feelings for his King and is conflicted whether or not he should confess his love for Somnus or not?
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy XV) & Somnus Lucis Caelum, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret & Somnus Lucis Caelum, Somnus Lucis Caelum & Nyx Ulric
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [113]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	1. Confusion?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yayis_Adriana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yayis_Adriana/gifts).



> Well, Yayis_Adriana, you requested a fic where Gilgamesh is dealing with his feels for Somnus, so here it is XD 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys.

Luna refused to let herself shed a tear yesterday. She never did on May the 16th. It was Seren’s birthday after all and her little girl didn’t need to see the sorrow that still weighed her heart down. No instead, she left it until the day after and the tears practically didn’t stop. All she could think about on this day was how much time Noctis had missed with their little star. Like holding her when she was first born, her first word, her first steps, her temper tantrums, her endless curiosity and of course her stubbornness when it came to her sleeping pattern. She was only five and their little princess already acted like she was the Queen of the Citadel. Seren did make her laugh. However, she wasn’t going to see her star until tomorrow now. Because the Oracle refused to show any pain the day prior, everyone gave the Oracle a wide berth on May 17th so she could let her grief go in private. To Luna it was ideal. She didn’t have to go start healing anyone until the 20th of May and Regis always leapt at the chance to look after his granddaughter. She had no responsibilities and that was what she needed today. Not a care in the world so she could focus on her and her Noctis and the life they could have shared if fate wasn’t a cruel mistress. 

She picked up her notebook and placed it to her forehead. Ever since Noctis had left, she had been writing messages in it, telling Noctis about the state of the world and what had happened to their family during the long night, in the hopes that one day he would reply. He never did. But there was still a small amount of hope there. Hope was always better then giving up, even if it was false hope. 

“I miss you, my dear Noctis.” Luna whispered, tears falling from her face. 

Like so many times before there was nothing in return. 

Letting go a heavy sigh, she picked up her wine glass and sipped at it. She hardly ever drank now. No one did. They were all too focused on making sure the world was a safe place for its inhabitants to be messing around with the liquid of luxury. However, this was the only day the composed Oracle would let her walls come down. Would allow herself to not be a beacon of hope and fortune. A day where her emotions came before everyone elses and she could think and feel what she liked. So why couldn’t she get drunk? There was nothing wrong with it and she hadn’t gotten drunk in years.

It was a shame Noctis wasn’t here to enjoy this moment with her, but then again he hadn’t been here to share any moments with her for a long while now… Luna shook her head and sipped at her glass of wine. 

Now, she could let herself relax.

* * *

“Aren’t you supposed to be with the glaive?” Somnus questioned as Nyx walked beside him. 

“Don’t take the fun out of it.” Nyx laughed with a grin. “I just thought you needed a break and I have come to brighten your day, your Former Majesty.” 

“In case you haven’t noticed, there hasn’t been a bright day for six years now.” Somnus muttered out. 

“Exactly my point! I know the wall is draining you and you need to relax Somnus. We could have a drink?” Nyx suggested, keeping up with his pace as Somnus had decided to walk faster to get rid of his friend. 

“No.” Somnus replied bluntly. 

It wasn’t like he wanted to get rid of Nyx at all. He enjoyed his company and he always managed to make him laugh. However, Somnus didn’t want to laugh today. He wanted to embrace how he was feeling for once and Nyx was not the person he could ever do that around. 

Still, in an upbeat tone, the Captain of the Glaive replied: “Oh okay. We could do some work and check on the food supplies and talk there.” 

“No.” 

“Geez, Som, you are a real killjoy today.”

“I would like to remain that way.” 

Somnus wasn’t facing Nyx but he could see the disapproval look covered by a smirk on his face. Seriously if Nyx had caught him on any other day, sure. Just not today. 

“We could talk about Amelia if you want.”

Somnus sighed, finally turning his head to face Nyx. Sorrow was now present on his friend's face and Somnus couldn’t judge him. The mention of her always brought him sorrow too. Especially since finding out from Luche who she really was and who she had been working for. “Look… I know you are trying to help me, Nyx, but I really don’t want to be social today and nor do I want to discuss her either.” 

“Yeah, I get it. She betrayed me too y’know?” 

“You think I am mad at her for doing that?”

“Aren’t you?” Nyx asked, a little bewildered by that statement. 

When the pair found out what Amelia had been doing and her alliance with Drautos, Somnus lost it. It was Ardyn who managed to calm him down in the end but only after Somnus spat a series of unforgiving words in his elder brother’s face. Words that Nyx had never repeated to this day and never would. And now to hear his friend say that… well Nyx would be lying if he wasn’t a little shocked. 

“I am not mad at her. She wouldn’t have died if she continued to help him, in that sense even if it caused her death she… came to her senses in the end. That is why I am not mad, but I really can’t bring myself to discuss the matter anymore. Could you please go back to work?” Somnus ordered, rubbing his eyes.

Somnus continued to walk and the footsteps of his friend’s halted before going in the opposite direction. Now Somnus felt guilty, but he would deal with Nyx tomorrow. Was it so much to ask for a little peace? Peace from everyone, especially his elder brother. Asking peace from Ardyn was like asking Bahamut not to be a prick; it was never going to happen. However, Ardyn hadn’t been around him much as of late and Somnus hadn’t seen him at all today, and as much as he loved his older brother he would like it to remain that way at least for the rest of the day. Ardyn had been annoying him by trying to talk to him in riddles and his exhausted body and brain couldn’t take it anymore. So a few hours away from the motor mouth of an older brother he had was music to his ears. In order for Somnus to keep it that way he had to keep walking throughout the Citadel and not stay in one place too long.

To his surprise, he loved the walk. He enjoyed walking through the empty darkish corridors and he much appreciated the new found silence. The only noise that he could hear was the wind from outside and the rain that pattered against the window. True bliss. That was until he got to one of the upper levels. More specifically where Noct’s old quarters were located. 

The Founder King frowned upon hearing someone sobbing. 

He didn’t have to go into Noctis’s quarters to know it was the Oracle who was crying, for who else - other then Seren and Regis - would be in those rooms. They were her permanent living quarters after all. 

As he walked closer to the door, the sobs became louder and louder and it became harder and harder for him to ignore. Luna had grown to forgiven him for all his wrong doing over these long years and he felt wrong leaving her to cry all on her own. And once he knocked on the door there was no going back, especially not when he heard Luna’s strained and upset voice calling out from behind the door. 

“Come in.” 

Somnus opened the door and when he saw her face covered in tears it hurt him. She was his grandson's wife after all and a member of his family. He didn’t like seeing his family hurt. “Lunafreya, I hope I am not interrupting anything. I only wondered if you were alright.” 

She wiped her face with her hands. “I am fine, just tired.” 

Somnus doubted that very much. Luna hadn’t done a thing all day. He closed the door behind him and sat opposite her in the window sill. When he got a better look at her face, he noticed her eyes were dilated. He glanced around the room and noticed an empty bottle of wine on the nearby table. Ah… that would explain the river of tears. Thinking back on the way she had spoken to him, her words were a little slurred. Well, he never thought he would see an Oracle drunk in his life. That was a new one.

“I am tired too, however, I am not crying on my own. What’s the matter?” Somnus may have sounded a little harsh when asking that question but he didn’t think she would even notice his tone of voice. 

More tears gushed out of her eyes and she couldn’t help but sob. “Seren. She has missed so much with Noctis. That is time they will never get back.” 

“I am aware of that. However, it’s her norm. Surely she doesn’t mind all that much.” Somnus suggested, only feeling a little heartbroken over that thought himself. 

“When they meet he’ll be taken away from us again!” Luna choked on her tears and buried her face into her hands. 

Now Somnus felt as if he was the worst person living. With a few simple sentences he could take away her worries completely. Say that she would have Noctis after all but he couldn’t. The fewer people that knew the better so that Ardyn didn’t grow suspicious. Instead, he shuffled along the window sill and patted her on the back gently. 

“We haven’t got there yet. Maybe you shouldn’t focus on that and simply look forward to his return.” 

Luna shook her head, still crying her eyes out. “The thought of losing him again hurts too much.” 

Somnus sighed and very slowly wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a hug. He felt very awkward doing this. He had never hugged her before and if she wasn’t drunk and crying he would have never thought of doing this. He still found her resemblance to Aera haunting and the fear that he would hurt her was at the front of his brain. However, he had to try his best to ignore the fear and the discomfort. Luna didn’t deserve to cry after all. She was a wonderful mother to his granddaughter and that was enough for him to want to try and help her. Another surprising thing to occur today, she was actually returning the hug! 

“Lunafreya, I do understand the hurt. You never know, things might not be as dark as they seem.” 

Her breathing went ragged as she clung to him in her drunken state. “How can you say that? Everything about this is cruel.” 

“It is. I am sorry that I am partly to blame for this. None of this is deserved to you, or him, or Seren. None of it.” 

Only tears followed his words and all Somnus could do was sit there and let her cry her emotions away. He was never good at comforting people, Ardyn had always been the kinder and understanding one out of the two of them. Maybe he should actually go and find his brother to help Luna? Ardyn and Luna got on rather well and Somnus knew for certain she would rather have his company compared to who she was currently crying on. He didn’t blame her either. Sins were rather difficult to forgive. 

When she finally wasn’t sobbing her heart out, he moved his arm and tried to stand up but she wouldn’t let go of him. He rolled his eyes in frustration and attempted to pry himself from her grip but it only got tighter. Just his luck. He wanted a peaceful evening. Not one being trapped. 

He tried to remove her from him again and he tried to communicate with her. “Lunafreya, I am going to fetch Ardyn to help you.”

He didn’t get a response to that. _Fine not Ardyn_. This time when Somnus asked he sounded almost desperate. “How about your brother? Or Regis?” 

_As long as it’s not me I don’t care._ He thought to himself. Maybe he was being a jerk thinking that way… No he was being a jerk. She clearly needed support at the moment, he just knew he wasn’t the right person for the job- why was he trying to justify how uncaring he was being? He shouldn’t be-

“Noctis?” 

Somnus looked down at her and saw that she was staring at him. In the most comforting voice he could muster he replied: “I know you miss Noctis, Lunafreya. I miss him too-” 

“Is that really you?” She asked softly, finally letting go of him. 

“What?” Somnus asked, completely confused as to what the hell she was on about. That was until she forced his lips onto his own. 

Eyes widening, he was left stunned as she placed her hands on his face and continued to kiss him with a little more passion that time. Within a second, he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away from him. What the hell had come over her- _Oh shit!_ She thought he was Noctis! This was not good. In a near-panicked voice Somnus shook his head and tried to explain it to her. 

“No, no, no, Lunafreya, I am not Noctis. I’m Som-”

Her laughter cut him off and he felt her nails dig into his head as she pulled him closer to her once more. “Don’t be so silly. Of course you are! How could I not recognise my own husband?!” 

Somnus couldn’t get a single letter in as she kissed him for a second time. Somnus tensed up as she kissed him a little harder than before and she actually bit his lip. Embarrassment coated his face as he grabbed her hands, stood up and made sure she remained at arm’s length. He understood that she was sad, lonely, drunk and confused but he was not going to indulge her with the idea that he was Noctis. That would be beyond cruel and nasty, not to mention the fact it was so fucking wrong. Not only was she his grandson's wife, but she also resembled someone he once considered his sister! 

“Lunafreya, look at me. I am not Noctis.” Somnus said sternly. “You are clearly very drunk and I only look like him. I am Somnus. We don’t get on well, remember?” 

“Very funny, Noctis, but you’re not fooling me!” She giggled, trying to worm out of his grasp.

Somnus grimaced, not daring to strengthen his grip on her in case he hurt her. “I am not trying to fool you, I am telling you-” 

“Come here my sweetheart. Let me show you exactly how much I’ve missed you.” She whispered demurely with a seductive smile. She leaned back, trying to pull him towards her; Somnus was grateful she wasn’t very strong. He stood his ground and kept her away from him. He couldn’t allow her to kiss him again. This had gone on far enough as it was. But in doing this action, the Oracle gave him a heartbroken look and tears started to well up in her eyes once more. _Oh no…_ “Noctis? What’s wrong? What have I done? I thought you missed me as much as I missed you.”

“For the last time-” Somnus started to say, only to abruptly cut himself off. He didn’t want to see her cry for another second and if he kept insisting he wasn’t Noctis, it would only cause her more pain... How the fuck had he found himself in this situation?! He held his breath and calmly spoke to her. “It’s alright, Lunafreya. You haven’t done anything. I’m just tired.” 

_That was a very Noctis thing to say right?_

Her face lit up with joy. “Oh my dear Noctis! I am so happy to see you again.” 

“Well, I am happy to see you too.” Somnus said, unable to remove the awkwardness from his voice. The level of discomfort he felt only escalated when she finally managed to break from his grip and throw her arms over his shoulders and pull him in for a massive hug. Very reluctantly he hugged her back and just prayed to whatever member of the Six that was kind that she didn’t kiss him again. All he wanted to do was make sure she had a lay down so she could sober up. 

“I love you so much.” Luna whimpered, burying her face into his shoulder. 

Somnus gulped, extremely hesitant to relay the words back to her. “Umm… I love you too.” 

“Don’t leave me again.” 

“I won’t.” Somnus said sorrow coating his words. He really hoped she didn’t remember any of this come the morning. The best thing was to ensure that happened, was to make sure she fell asleep and preferably very quickly. He slowly detached himself from her and placed his hand on her back and gently pushed her in the direction of her bedroom. “Come on, you look tired, maybe you should have a lie-down.” 

“I am not tired. But going to the bedroom is a great idea.” He felt her hand suddenly take hold of his and she practically dragged him towards the room. 

Somnus began to sweat, trying his hardest not to stumble over his own feet as she continued to pull at his arm. _Now what the hell had he bloody gone and done?!_ He had to think up something quick. This was not happening. He would never allow this to take place. But there was no use in hoping she could come to her senses, he just had to lie his way out of this one. However, time was running out. They were already at the foot of the bed and yet again Luna took him off guard when she kissed him once more and attempted to unbutton his shirt. 

NOPE! 

The Founder King, being a little more forceful than he had been all night, took hold of her waist and pushed her on to the bed so they couldn’t touch each other anymore. Now that she was on the bed he could focus on his next challenge: getting her to sleep. 

“If you wanted to take control you should have said.” She said, face going rosy, looking Somnus up and down. “Make love to me, Noctis.” 

Somnus winced, feeling his skin crawl. All he wanted to do was run, but again that wouldn't be kind. Instead, he gave her a sympathetic smile and spoke gently towards her. “Lunafreya, truth be told, I am really tired. Can we just go to sleep? We can sort everything else out in the morning.” 

“But I want you now…” Luna moaned, reaching out for the person she thought was her husband. 

Somnus took a step back, sick swirling around in his gut. He couldn’t believe he was about to say this... “Tomorrow I promise. I really want to sleep first.”

The Founder King nearly shuddered when he saw the disappointment on her face. However, he was also very glad to see it as it meant she was finally listening to him. He bloody well hoped she was too drunk to remember any of this. He wanted to forget it immediately. 

“Could we lay together? Hold me until I sleep.” Luna asked, eyes going glassy with tears. “Please? I have missed you so much, my dear.” 

Somnus held the bridge of his nose and weighed out his options. If he said no, she would cry and run the risk of remembering what had transpired, he may also accidentally fall asleep, which he could not under any circumstances do. Or, he could say yes, and this nightmare would be over faster… screw it! He wanted this bloody nightmare to end. 

“Move over then.” 

Very reluctantly he lay down next to her and did his best not to tense up when she wrapped an arm across his chest. If they didn’t talk she’d be out like a light in no time. Well he hoped she would be anyway, he did not like pretending to be his grandson. He stared up at the ceiling and focused on his breathing to try and ignore the guilt and discomfort that had taken over him. That level of guilt only increased when he felt her hand on his face. She gently moved his face to look at her and she looked so tired yet happy. 

“Don’t I get a kiss goodnight?” Luna asked sweetly. 

“Will you go to sleep if you do?” Somnus asked in return. 

Luna giggled. “See it is you, sleep always on the brain.” 

Somnus nodded and let her kiss him that time. He had to find a memory erasing potion tomorrow. He wanted to forget about this night entirely, not just for his sake but for her’s too. She would never forgive herself if she knew what had taken place. Her heart had always belonged to Noctis and that was how it would remain. All he wanted was for her to sleep so he could leave.

* * *

“Please tell him! I will pay you to tell him! I will let you kill me a million times over; that is how much I want you to tell him!” Ardyn begged, lip quivering at the ancient Shield who stood there completely dumbfounded by how persistent Ardyn had been since he had learnt of Gilgamesh’s affection towards his younger brother. 

“Ass Hat. Leave Gilgamesh alone.” Cor ordered. Another thing that amazed the Blademaster. The Marshal seemed to be less afraid of him since that day as well… very peculiar. 

“But he has to tell Somnus!”

“He doesn’t have to do anything he doesn’t want to.” 

“I know that, but I would like to know that my brother is happy when I am no longer here.” 

Gilgamesh looked towards the Marshal, pain covering his face. Thankfully his mask hid what he was truly feeling on the inside. Ardyn wasn’t the one going to die. It was going to be Somnus. Now that the ancient giant understood how he felt towards his liege, it hurt so much. So, so, so, much that Somnus was going to be the one taken away from them all. 

“It’s not right to bully people into doing something.” Cor said, taking hold of Ardyn’s arm to pull him away from Gilgamesh. “Sorry, Gilgamesh.” 

“He’s not sorry, so don’t apologise for him, Leonis.” Gilgamesh spat back. 

“For Bahamut’s hopefully painful and bloody well deserved death, tell him! You never know, he may even feel the same way. And you will never know unless you say something first.” Ardyn huffed out, still being dragged away by his husband. 

Gilgamesh was over the moon with joy when Ardyn was finally out of sight and out of his hearing range. 

The idea was simply ludicrous to him. He was Somnus’s Shield nothing more and that's how it was and how it should always be. He was his protector, someone who he could confide in, someone who would never judge him and more importantly, he was Somnus’s friend. Gilgamesh did not want to ruin a 2000 year old friendship simply because Ardyn of all people had asked it of him. If it wasn’t for Ardyn and Leonis he would have never discovered these feelings and he wouldn’t be getting this type of harassment. In a way he wished Leonis hadn’t been so blunt with him; he was quite happy living in ignorance of his own emotions. Anyway, why would Somnus reciprocate these emotions? There was no reason why he would. Gilgamesh was nearly 100% certain that Somnus was straight and he had never shown an interest in him. Well, nothing that wasn’t strictly platonic and professional. 

And did all of that break his heart a little? 

Yes. 

Yes, it did. 

But it wasn’t his place to want anything more! It wasn’t Gilgamesh's place to say anything that his King hadn’t asked of him! Nor was it his place to ask Somnus how he felt in regards to him! 

And yet... ever since he discovered his feelings for Somnus… his heart would skip a beat whenever he saw him. Gilgamesh found himself more protective of his King than ever before and all he wanted to do was ensure his happiness. That was love. He knew that was love, but he had always felt that way about him; ever since Somnus had turned 25, Gilgamesh had devoted every waking hour to his King. He had never stopped. Waiting for the Chosen’s Shield in the darkened caves all on his own, because Somnus had asked him to. Killing Ardyn and helping him usurp the throne, all because Somnus had asked it of him. Putting off starting a family of his own because Somnus was there… His King had always been at the front of his mind and Gilgamesh could not remember a day where he hadn’t been. Even when the young one came to him when he was seven years old wanting to get back to Insomnia; Gilgamesh became hopeful at the thought he would see his liege again, he was grateful he was able to do so. And on the day Ardyn finally came to the tempering grounds and said the words he had been longing to hear for so long: ‘ _Your King needs you back in Insomnia._ ’ Gilgamesh was overcome with such joy- 

He couldn’t say a thing! 

In a way it would be cruel to. If by some miracle, it turned out Somnus felt the same way, he would be giving his King something to live for and he may not be able to do what he wanted to do for the Chosen King and Ardyn. Gilgamesh couldn’t take that away from Somnus. Not when he had promised both the young King and Leonis their loved ones’ lives. It wouldn’t be right…

Although… something that Leonis had said earlier was playing on his mind. 

_‘Why don’t you make what little time you have left together special. The only way you can do that is by being honest. We both know Somnus values that, almost as much as he values loyalty. So be honest.’_

Didn’t Somnus deserve that honesty? Gilgamesh had always been honest towards him. It didn’t matter the situation. Whether it was involved, Ardyn, Somnus’s behavior, Lucis, war, daemons, Gilgamesh had been 100% honest. And by being silent, Gilgamesh wasn’t doing that. 

Now, he thought himself a coward. It was three simple words. ‘I love you.’ If he couldn’t confess that, then he didn’t have the right to be the legendary Blademaster and the Shield to the Founder King. He had to tell him. Even if he rejected him… it was the right thing to do. 

_Wasn’t it?_

Mind made up, Gilgamesh took in a deep breath and decided to go and find Somnus and tell him how he truly felt. If the young one, as insecure as he is, could do it with the Chosen’s hand, then the Blademaster could certainly confess his love to his liege. Fate seemed to be pushing Somnus towards him because it took Gilgamesh less than a few minutes to locate his King. 

When he did his concern grew because Somnus looked distressed. “Your Majesty, are you alright?” 

“No!” Somnus blurted out, breathing as if he was in the midst of a panic attack. “Lunafreya thinks I am Noctis and she kissed me! She bloody kissed me!” 

Gilgamesh felt his heart break into a million tiny shards, each one cutting horribly against his chest with every sharp breath he managed to inhale into his lungs. And hatred for the Oracle sparked into his life at the mere thought that had taken place. But alas this was his own fault wasn’t it now? He had taken too long and the decision was made for him. It would seem he would have to tell his liege his true feelings another day. Right now Somnus needed calming down and a good rest. 

It was a shame he wouldn’t be able to explain the real reason why he wanted to comfort him…

Or tell him how truly heartbroken he was that he wasn’t the one that his liege had shared a kiss with. 


	2. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second part!!! 
> 
> This chapter is filled with emotions so I hope you are all ready XD
> 
> I did say angst was coming. 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)

_ Regis: _ _ Grandfather are you okay? You weren’t at lunch. Do I have to get Ardyn to come and get you?  _

Somnus threw his phone on the floor upon receiving that text. 

Of course, he wasn’t going to breakfast, lunch or dinner! Not after what had happened last night. He wouldn’t be able to look either Regis or Lunafreya in the eye ever again; not after he had willingly allowed a very drunk Lunafreya to kiss him just so she would go to sleep. He knew he shouldn’t have tried to comfort her. He should have walked on by and got her brother! 

The Founder King hadn’t slept a wink all night worrying about this. Worrying if Lunafreya would remember what had occurred and if she did, she would suddenly realise it was him who she had kissed and not her departed husband. Gilgamesh tried his best to assure him that even if that was to occur, as long as he sat down and calmly explained everything no one would judge him for it. Somnus shook his head, disgusted in himself. It didn’t matter what everyone else thought. He was completely disgusted in himself for letting it happen. The Oracle was in a vulnerable position and he shouldn’t have given into her delusion that he was Noctis. He should have put her to bed and then left. Not lay down next to her, hold her until she fell asleep, and then run out of there as fast as he could! 

_ Ping! _

Somnus groaned at the sound of his phone. 

Why couldn’t Regis just leave him the fuck alone?! 

Somnus furiously stood up, picked up the wretched thing and read the message out loud. This time it wasn’t from his grandson, it was from his brother. 

_ Ardyn _ _ : Sleepyhead, if you don’t come and eat I will have to come up there myself and drag you downstairs. I know we can’t die but you still need to eat.  _

Somnus shook his head, about to smash his phone to pieces but another message popping through prevented him from doing so. 

_ Ardyn: _ _ Somnus! Somnus Lucis Caelum! Helllooooo. Can you come downstairs and into the dining room, please? For me :( Please…….? _

“Fine you manipulating little shit!” Somnus spat out under his breath, storming out of his room. 

He hated it when Ardyn did that! Then again his brother was only trying to spend as much time as he could with everyone before this eternal night met its end. Somnus couldn’t be mad at him for that. However, the fear that Lunafreya may remember what transpired was still swarming around his brain-

Wait a second... 

If she had remembered Regis wouldn’t have texted him. His grandson probably wouldn’t want to see him let alone speak to him, even if it was via text. Somnus highly doubted that Ardyn would have texted him either. His elder brother would be in here, dragging him out of bed and demanding that he gave him a thorough explanation of what had happened. That was something at least and with any luck, this dinner might be a big affair. Maybe Regis had decided, like he had been doing often when everyone was available, to have a massive get together with the Amicitias, the Fleurets, the Leonis’ and Ignis. If that was the case that would mean Somnus wouldn’t even have to speak to Lunafreya. 

Feeling a little more confident than before, Somnus made his way into the lift and tried to talk himself into acting as normal as he possibly could. In the best case scenario, he wouldn’t have to speak to her; Ardyn could always sense when there was any kind of atmosphere. Considering what a big mouth his brother had, Somnus would really like to avoid that from happening. All he had to do was breath and act as if he was tired. There was no way Ardyn or anyone for that matter would be able to tell if something was off. The lift pinged open and in a matter of minutes he was in the dining room. 

However, he was very wrong in his assumption that it was going to be a family get together. 

The only people present were; Regis, Ardyn and much to his discomfort, Lunafreya. Not even little Seren was here. 

_ Fuck!  _

“Brother!” Ardyn called out, dragging the empty seat next to him out from underneath the table. “There you are. We were beginning to worry about you!” 

“I am tired.” Somnus replied, taking his seat; incredibly happy he wasn’t sitting next to Luna. “Where’s everyone else?” 

“Clarus is spending time with Gladio and Iris. Ravus wanted to spoil Seren. Cor is with Gilgamesh, and Prompto and Ignis are spending time together.” Ardyn said with a smile.

“Cor and Gilgamesh?!” Somnus asked, surprise riding his voice. That was the last thing he had expected to hear today. 

Ardyn laughed. “I know! I think someone has poisoned the pair of them! It wasn’t you was it?”

Somnus rolled his eyes, and tucked into the food that was in front of him. He really wasn’t hungry and he couldn’t bring himself to look at Lunafreya either. The only thing he said to her was a small hello, and went back to eating his stew. 

“You look tired, grandfather, are you alright?” Regis asked worryingly. “We thought you were ill.” 

“Didn’t sleep.” Somnus admitted. 

“That’s not like you.” Ardyn commented. “Bad dream?” 

“You could say that…” Somnus muttered under his breath, keeping his eyes locked onto his bowl. 

“To be honest I had a rather uneasy night too.” Regis stated, fighting back a yawn. 

“Funny that, me too.” Ardyn hummed, leaning back in his chair, before turning his attention to Luna. “What about you my dear, how was your sleep?” 

Somnus dare not look up when he heard Lunafreya shuffle in her chair. She didn’t respond immediately and it made his mouth go dry. Maybe she had remembered after all?! Panic arose into his chest and in an attempt to not seem awkward at all, he shoved a massive spoonful of the stew into his mouth. 

“Oh, I ummm… slept fine.” 

Somnus swallowed hard. She sounded nervous. Very nervous. Crap! She had fucking remembered! Regis was going to hate him! 

“Alright for some then.” Ardyn said, as jolly as ever. “Must be the alcohol that helped with that. I can smell it on you.” 

“Uncle, don’t be rude!” Regis ordered, giving him a cutting glare. 

“I am not saying it is a bad thing! What I wouldn’t give to have a glass of wine every now and then!”

“I do have some more, Ardyn, if you would like a bottle.” Luna offered sweetly. 

Somnus’s right leg twitched. The thought that she had more wine made his skin crawl. He could only pray that she never had a drink near him again.

“Thank you, my dear. But I don’t drink anymore because of Cor.” 

“Oh right, sorry. I forgot.” 

“Don’t trouble yourself with it.” 

“To be perfectly honest, I don’t think I will touch a drop of it again.” Luna admitted. 

“Oh my dear, do you still have a hangover?” Regis asked, passing her a glass of water. 

“Yes I do. Thank you.” Luna nodded, clearing her throat before sipping at the liquid. “I forgot that wine gives me crazy dreams.”

Somnus let out a sigh of relief. 

He was so glad she thought that was a dream!! He wished he was blinded by ignorance like she was. Thank the bloody Six!

“Somnus? Are you alright?” Luna’s voice pulled him from his thoughts. 

The Founder King finally looked up at her and she looked concerned. When he looked into her eyes, he couldn’t see regret. He couldn’t see guilt. That proved that she really had no idea what happened wasn’t a dream and that meant he could finally relax. “Yes, the food’s hot. That’s all.” 

Since he could finally relax, Somnus joined in with the conversation at the table. He was glad to hear that Seren was doing well with her reading and writing from Luna and that Ignis was improving by the day at training from Ardyn. As for Regis, Somnus was just glad that his health hadn’t declined any further. He shouldn’t ever say this, but like Ardyn, Regis, Noctis and Seren were definitely his favorite grandchildren. If any of them were hurting Somnus always made it his mission to make it better; he always did it secretly, mind you. He didn’t want people to think he had a heart after all. After dinner, Regis retired to bed and Luna went off with Crowe to go and locate the King of Tenebrae and the little Princess; leaving the two brothers together in the candlelit room. They could have put the light on, but there was something nostalgic to them about sitting in the dim orange glow. 

“So…” Ardyn said, breaking the silence between them. “Did you enjoy your chat with Gilgamesh yesterday?” 

Somnus felt a bolt of electricity run up his back. He felt himself begin to sweat. How the hell did Ardyn know about that?! Somnus didn’t speak to his Shield until Gilgamesh found him after what had happened with Luna! Trying his hardest to push the panic down Somnus shrugged, attempting to brush the conversation to the side. “Gilgamesh is my Shield. Of course I enjoy talking to him.” 

“That’s good. Did you talk about anything of particular interest?” 

“No. Nothing that would concern you.” 

“Really?” Ardyn questioned, sounding a little surprised. “I am curious about everything, Somnus, you should know that by now.” 

Somnus narrowed his eyes, knowing full well Ardyn had a hidden agenda with asking this of him. Was it because of Luna or it was because of something else? “Why?”

“Why, what?” 

“Why are you interested that I spoke to Gilgamesh? You never are.” 

Ardyn giggled. “I am merely being nosy, brother. I am glad you enjoy speaking to him and that you trust him.” 

_ Okay… that was odd.  _ Somnus thought to himself placing all his attention on Ardyn.  _ What game was he playing this time? _

“Out with it.” Somnus demanded.

“Out with what?” Ardyn asked dumbly. 

Somnus shook his head, feeling himself grow angry with Ardyn’s antics. If he hadn't been worrying about what Lunafreya thought all night and day, and actually slept, he would have let it go over his head. But none of those things had happened and he was not letting Ardyn lord over him because he knew something he didn’t today. 

“You know what. Why are you suddenly so fascinated with Gilgamesh, and more importantly why is Cor hanging out with the person who scares him and still to this day gives him nightmares?!” 

Ardyn took his hat off his head and gave his brother a cheeky smile. “Oh, Som, you don’t like it when I know something you don’t.” 

“No, I don’t. Tell me.” 

“Alright then, I’ll indulge you.” Ardyn grinned. “Gilgamesh is in love with you, brother dear.”

* * *

After firmly wedging his sword in between two rocks, Gilgamesh began to sharpen his weapon forcefully. He had had Leonis in here for most of the day, asking questions - for Ardyn no doubt - about what had happened last night involving Somnus. Gilgamesh didn’t want to think about last night. He spent the majority of it trying to tell the person who he loved with all his heart and soul, that it was okay that he had kissed someone. It stung to think those words. It hurt his already shattered heart and the immortal giant couldn’t find it within him to admit to his King how he really felt. Especially not when Somnus was in the midst of a panic attack; worrying what the young King and Ardyn would say if they found out what had transpired. Gilgamesh wished he hadn’t found out either. He wished he never went to see Somnus and never asked him what the matter was. Because if he hadn’t, he wouldn’t be feeling hatred towards the Oracle. Gilgamesh didn’t want to hate anyone anymore, not even Leonis. But he hated Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. He really did. Gritting his teeth together, racing the stone along the sword harder than before and he didn’t flinch at the shrieking sound it made. He had never liked the Fleuret family. He didn’t care for Aera much either. In his opinion, it was all her fault why Somnus and Ardyn fell out in the first place. If it wasn’t the first Oracle and her messages from the Gods, no grief or resentment would have cemented itself into the Caelum brothers and cause such a divide. Now, that Oracle had kissed his King- 

Why did Leonis burden him with the knowledge of his own emotions?! 

WHY?! 

“Gilgamesh!” 

Gilgamesh rose to his feet at his liege’s voice and stood to attention, facing the door waiting for Somnus to emerge. 

When he came into view, Gilgamesh gave him a respectable bow. “Your Majesty.”

“Have you heard what Ardyn has said?!” Somnus asked, shaking his head like he was disappointed in his older brother.

“No, my King.” 

“He keeps trying to convince me that you are in love with me. If he bothers you feel free to punch him in the face.” 

Gilgamesh was so grateful he was wearing a mask, as his jaw dropped in shock upon hearing those words. Ardyn Leonis had done what?! Gilgamesh’s rage for the elder Caelum started to boil over. How dare he say a word! He promised he wouldn’t say a thing! When he found Ardyn he was going to-

“I have no idea where he has gotten that idea from. I mean, us together? You’re my best friend. That would never happen, right?” Somnus laughed. 

All of Gilgamesh’s anger left him and was replaced by utter heartbreak. Like the night previous, his broken heart stopped beating, cracking further into more tiny shards; and there was nothing that could repair it now because Somnus had just said it in black and white. He thought the idea of them being together was laughable. Somnus didn’t even sound like he would give them a chance…

“Gilgamesh?” 

Gilgamesh cleared his throat and awkwardly joined in with the laughter. Because if he didn’t laugh, he knew he was going to cry. “Yes, my King. Your brother has always liked to cause trouble.”

“Well can he not do that with us? You are my oldest and most trusted friend. I don’t want Ardyn to take that away from me.” 

“No, my King. He won’t do that.” Gilgamesh said in a voice disguised with confidence. On the inside, his lungs, heart, and brain felt like there were being crushed by some invisible force.

Unable to look directly at his King anymore he looked above his head and saw Ardyn stand there with a sympathetic look on his face. Great. Not only had Somnus unknowingly and painfully rejected his affection, but Ardyn had stood there and witnessed his sheer embarrassment. He hated so much Ardyn sometimes!

* * *

“You are a fucking prick!” Cor shouted, throwing a cushion at Ardyn’s head as he walked into their quarters within the Citadel. “I told you not to get involved! Now, you have caused Prom's uncle’s heart to break! I hope you are sorry Ardyn Leonis!” 

“I didn’t know Somnus wasn’t going to believe me!” Ardyn argued back, defending himself, throwing the cushion to the floor. “Honestly, darling I wouldn’t have said a thing if I knew Somnus was going to do that!” 

“Well, now Gilgamesh hates you more than he did before and feels embarrassed.” 

“Wait a second, you are scared of him! I thought you would rejoice in his embarrassment.” 

“Of course I’m not going to!” 

Cor wanted to throttle Ardyn sometimes! How could he be this thick?! Yes, they may both want Somnus and Gilgamesh to be happy, but what Ardyn did was not the right way to go about it. They should have let Gilgamesh admit his feelings in his own time, and now everything had turned to utter shit. 

“Darling, I am sure once things has settled a bit-”

“What? That Gilgamesh will admit his feelings after all this? Get your head out of your arse! He is never going to say a thing, ever!” 

“Okay, I messed up-” 

“Yes, Ardyn you did.” Cor said not wanting to, or going to, sugarcoat this situation. “There is no way to fix this either. Gilgamesh is heartbroken and Somnus is oblivious! It is going to remain that way because Gilgamesh is never going to find the courage to tell him ever again!”

Ardyn let out a regretful sigh. “I am sorry.” 

“Don’t apologise to me! Gilgamesh is the one you have to apologise to. And to your brother. You may have destroyed the last chance of happiness for him!”

“Alright! I get it! I am a dick!” 

“Well done!” Cor roared, rubbing his face with his hands. 

He could feel a migraine coming on and it was all down to this. He never thought for one second he would ever be helping the one person he feared the most in this world with his love life. Right, they had to think logically about this. They had destroyed Gilgamesh’s life, now they had to fix it. Somehow… Cor had no idea how they were going to achieve this... 

“Ass Hat, I am sorry for shouting at you.” Cor said in an apologetic tone. 

“I will admit I deserve it.” Ardyn said, walking towards his husband, placing his hand on Cor’s head to try and relieve the pressure in his head. “...I promise I will try and make amends with Gilgamesh, but right now I don’t think he is up to seeing anyone and I need to get you to bed.” 

Cor closed his eyes, pain throbbing behind them. “No, let me deal with him. He’ll kill you on sight.” 

Ardyn laughed softly, kissing Cor’s head. “You are terrified of him and you would do that for me?” 

“Even if you are an Ass Hat, I still love you and I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“I love you too. Now, bedtime, Marshal Leonis.” Ardyn said, picking Cor up gently, walking him over to their King sized bed.

He placed Cor on the mattress carefully, laying down next to him so he could stroke his greying hair. Cor was aging faster now, and it never once changed how Ardyn saw his beautiful husband. The older Cor got, the wiser he became. How could Ardyn fall out of love with someone like that? He had always found intelligence attractive after all. But looking at his husband and realising how lucky he was that Cor was still a part of his life; it caused a massive amount of guilt to pile up in his chest. Cor was right, how could he have been so stupid in doing that? All he wanted was for Somnus to have someone to look after him when he was dead and gone as he wouldn’t be able to keep his brother out of trouble. Oh well, maybe after some convincing, Somnus and Gilgamesh may come to their senses and the old Shield might try to initiate that conversation again. He certainly hoped he did anyhow. 

* * *

Luna graciously took the photo album off her father-in-law, giving him a warm smile. She had been waiting all week to show Seren pictures of her father. Unfortunately, Luna didn’t have many of her own and somehow Regis had lost the album he had made of Noctis. The one that started from when he was a baby right up until the week before he left them all. Until that was. This way, her beautiful daughter would be able to link stories to his face and she would have a chance to connect with Noctis. Get a better understanding of who he was and what he meant to all the people who knew him. Seren seemed excited about this activity. Being quite the inquisitive little princess, she always asked about her daddy and why he wasn’t here and what he was like when he was her age. Now, Luna and Regis could finally tell her. 

“This, Seren, was daddy when he was first born.” Regis said, pointing to the picture of Aulea holding little Noctis in her arms. 

“Awww, he was so small!” Seren cooed, gently touching the picture. “Was I that small once?” 

Luna giggled, plaiting her daughter’s golden hair. “Yes, little star. Everyone was that small once.” 

Seren gasped. “Even you grandad?!” 

Regis nodded. “Yes. And grandpa was that small once too. Weren’t you?” 

Somnus glanced up from his newspaper - he was sitting a couple of feet away from the rest of them - and grunted in response. He wasn’t in the mood to entertain Seren today by answering such trivial questions. 

Luna placed a gentle hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “Don’t worry Seren. Grandpa is in a mood because he hasn’t been sleeping well lately.” 

“Oh okay.” Seren said, accepting the explanation before asking more questions about each photo of her dad they flicked through. 

Luna rather enjoyed listening to Regis explain what a toerag Noctis used to be. Getting into all sorts of trouble, like firing people he shouldn’t, bunking off school, winding both Ardyn and Somnus up because he could and apparently not taking his duty as the Crown Prince of Lucis very seriously. That didn’t sound like her Noctis at all. For her husband had sacrificed himself to ensure that Bahamut wouldn’t turn his wrath on the people he loved; and to her that was a mark of a true monarch. Luna’s love for him only grew with each word spoken about her dear Noctis. One day they would be together again. One day…

“This picture is of mummy and daddy on their wedding day, my darling.” 

“Wow! Mummy you looked like an angel!” Seren smiled, looking up to make sure her mummy knew what she was referring too. 

“Thank you, Seren.” 

Luna looked at the photo and it made her heart ache. At the time, even if she didn’t know it, she was carrying their beautiful daughter and that meant all three of them were together. All of them were happy and they thought they had the rest of their lives together. Shame that never came to pass. The Oracle continued to stare at the photograph, staring into her husband’s beautiful midnight eyes. Looking at his gorgeous face, and his outrageously spiky hair-

Luna frowned. “That’s funny.” 

“What is mummy?” 

“I had a dream about daddy a couple of nights ago and I could have sworn his hairstyle was different. It was flatter compared to this image.” 

“That could have been the wine, my dear.” Regis suggested. 

“Perhaps….”

Luna was about to turn close the album when Seren stopped her. Luna was unsure of what Seren was doing as she began to study the picture, and then glanced up to where Somnus was sitting and then went back to studying the picture more. 

“Grandpa? Why do you and my daddy look the same?” 

“Because we do.” Somnus answered, pulling the newspaper further up to completely cover his face. 

“Grandfather there is no need to be rude.” Regis said, very disappointed in Somnus’s bitterness as of late. 

“I am not.” 

As the two Kings continued to argue Luna glanced down at the photograph one more time. It was hard not to see the similarities between Somnus and Noctis; Luna had pointed that out to Noctis more than once but something didn’t feel right. Why was Somnus hiding his face? Why did she feel this sense of dread as she continued to look at the photo of her wedding day? 

“Mummy, can you answer my question please?” Seren asked, looking all sad. 

“Of course, little star.” Luna promised. “You see as we are related and because of that you tend to look similar to those in your family. For example, you have my blonde hair and your daddy’s blue eyes.” 

“Oh… but why do grandpa and daddy look so similar? The only difference between them is their hair.” 

Luna’s stomach dropped. 

She immediately looked up towards Somnus, who had still refused to remove the paper from his face, and that was when it hit her. Her dream about Noctis, the one where she had to admit she was rather forceful, she… she remembered talking to Somnus beforehand!

_ Fuck!  _

Maybe that wasn’t a dream after all? She could vaguely remember, in what she assumed was her dream, that the pair of them didn’t have sex because Noctis had rejected her advancements… She turned pale as her stomach flipped. She thought she was going to be sick. She had kissed Somnus?!

“Grandad, something is wrong with mummy.”

“Luna, Luna my dear are you alright?” Regis asked with concern. Unable to get a response, he took Seren out of her lap and waved his hand in front of Luna’s face. “Lunafreya? Luna-”

“Somnus look at me!” Luna demanded, voice shaking in fear. 

Luna watched intensely as Somnus removed the paper from his face and all she could see was guilt in his eyes. But that meant… oh no! She let out a soft gasp, as tears welled in her eyes. She had never felt such shame in all her life. She had kissed Somnus, thinking he was Noctis! Unable to sit in either her father-in-law’s or daughter’s presence anymore, she scrambled to her feet and hurried out of the room, trying to keep the sick in her stomach. 

She didn’t get very far before she expelled her lunch on the floor. She had practically cheated on Noctis! With his ancient grandfather of all people! She started to retch violently, crying uncontrollably, being riddled with regret and shame and there was nothing she could do to change this. How on Eos was she going to be able to explain this?! How could she do this to her Noctis? How could she do this to Seren?! More tears fell, gasping for air, as she held onto a nearby door frame. She would never forgive herself for this! Never! 

“Lunafreya. I am sorry. I am sorry I said nothing.” Somnus’s voice, filled her ears and she wanted to be sick again. 

She wiped her face hiccuping, unable to make eye contact with him. “This isn’t your fault. You shouldn’t be the one saying sorry.”

“It wasn’t yours either. You were drunk.” 

“I cheated on my husband! With you!” 

“No, you didn’t.” Somnus said, Luna swore she hurt him cringe as he spoke. “You thought I was him. If anything it was my fault for feeding into your illusion. You were vulnerable and I should have been more tactical. I am sorry.” 

Luna wept harder, shaking her head. “He will never forgive me. Regis… oh Regis will be so disappointed in me.” 

“No! He will be disgusted and disappointed in me, not you.” Somnus tried and failed to assure her. 

“How can you say that?!” Luna cried, finally looking in his direction. “I have betrayed my husband’s trust. My father-in-law’s trust. My daughter’s trust! I never thought I would do something like this.” 

“Lunafreya, you haven’t. No one need know. I won’t say a word. Regis honestly thinks that we have had an argument and you couldn’t bear to be in the same room as me. This, it’s my fault. Mine and the alcohol. Please don’t feel bad.” 

“Why are you being kind to me?” Luna asked in a whisper. After everything, she must have put him through that night the last thing she considered him doing was being nice. She didn’t deserve it. She would never deserve his or Regis’s kindness again. 

“Because you are kind to me despite all of the horrible things I have done. If you and the rest of our family can forgive me for that, then I, like everyone else, will forgive you for this. There is nothing to forgive anyway. You weren’t in the right frame of mind.” Somnus said, hoping that Regis didn’t come and find them. Or worse, get Ardyn to in his stead. 

Luna’s breathing shortened. She couldn’t fathom why Somnus was trying to help her and make her feel better. This was her fault, he shouldn’t be comforting her. 

“Lunafreya, I promise no one will hear a word of this from me. You have nothing to be ashamed of and nothing to worry about. I swear. We can forget this ever happened.” Somnus stated again, getting a tissue and a bottle of water out of his armiger before handing over both items to her. 

She gingerly took the items out of his hands and sobbed a little more. None of this was making sense in her brain. None of it. 

“You would do that for me?” Luna asked, confused. 

“Yes. You’re my family now. We may not get on very well, we probably never will, not after this, but I don’t want you to cry or punish yourself. You did nothing wrong.” 

Luna nodded and thanked him for his kind words. She was filled to the brim with regret and sorrow but maybe he was right. Maybe it was better that they keep this between themselves. After all, with the darkness still raging on the last thing they needed was a fight within their family. She wiped her face with the tissue and drank a bit of the water. She had to see Seren. She had to hold her baby close and try to forget this ever happened. She loved Noctis and only Noctis and if what Somnus said was true, then it was an accident and he would understand. Her Noctis would understand that surely. 

That was what she had to keep telling herself anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> And I would just like to add writing accidentally Lumnus was an awkward yet pleasure to write XD


End file.
